


Baby Daddy

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Background/implied IWAOI - Freeform, Cliche pregnancy symptons, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Akaashi Keiji gets more than he bargained for after a one night stand with a handsome, mysterious alpha.





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reading_addict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_addict96/gifts).



> Thank you so much @reading_ addict96 for this "prompt"! I hope that this is to your liking! <3 My first stand-alone BokuAka!! Much excite!

"You look like you've had a long day," says the bartender as he slides a drink across the counter. "This one's on the house."

With a weary smile, Akaashi Keiji gratefully accepts the drink without a care for it not being his typical choice. Knocking the drink back in one gulp, he grimaces at the bitter, hot liquid as it settles on his stomach. Setting the glass on the counter with one hand, he uses the other hand to wipe his mouth. Immediately afterward he orders another round. An action like that may seem unomega like to some but Akaashi could care less.

After ordering another drink, Akaashi busies himself with checking his phone. Even when he's out of the office, his boss finds ways to piss him off. Ignoring the woman's long, passive-aggressive email, he opens one of his social media apps. It's been weeks since he's made a post about anything. He isn't the guy who posts a status about every little detail of his life but he did make the occasional post, enough for it to be alarming when he goes missing in action.

Earlier that day his best friend even asked him if he were alive. It isn't until now that Akaashi remembers that he didn't reply to that message. He's in the middle of quickly typing an apology when the bartender hands him his other drink.

"Thanks," Akaashi mutters, "How much do I owe you?" He sends the message and then pats his coat pocket for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," the bartender says.

Lifting his head, Akaashi finally looks at the bartender. He's only been to this bar a handful of times and every time the owner has someone different working the bar so he no longer made an attempt to familiarize himself with their faces. The omega is certain that this guy wasn't here the last time he came stumbling in after a long day at the office. Akaashi knows he would've remembered that hairstyle, at least.

The bartender's other, notable features are his thick eyebrows, golden eyes, and his muscular stature. Then, there are the tattoos on his arms. It's hard to say if the tattoos cover his entire arm or not, seeing that the bartender's sleeves are only rolled up to his elbows. Shockingly enough, the last thing that Akaashi notices about the bartender is his scent. How he'd managed to miss that before is beyond him. Alphas are hard to miss - their presence makes itself known.

Akaashi's hand is still touching his pocket, his mouth is slightly ajar, and he can only imagine the dumbstruck expression he's wearing. He blames it all - his obliviousness and his tactlessness - on exhaustion.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Akaashi reaches in his pocket for his wallet. "I can't accept two, free drinks from you. I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss." He thumbs through the bills, quietly counting out enough to cover the drink and a tip.

"Seriously, it's no big deal. I've already paid for the drinks." 

"You paid for them yourself?"

The omega's dry tone gives the alpha the wrong impression. Straightening up, he sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "Y-yeah, I thought you were cute so...so I wanted to buy you a drink," he admits, face heating up slightly, "I hope that's okay."

This isn't the first time that anyone has bought Akaashi a drink or made a poor attempt at flirting with him, but it is the first time that the attention is welcome. Smiling, Akaashi puts his wallet back in his pocket.

"Thank you." He pauses thoughtfully. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Bokuto." The alpha's face lights up, his smile taking over a majority of his face, "You can call me Bokuto!"

"Akaashi." He extends his hand, gripping the alpha's hand in a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Bokuto says, and he sounds like he means every word of it.

Unfortunately, Akaashi isn't the only patron at the bar. There's an impatient man at the opposite side who loudly demands a gin and tonic.

"I'll be here," Akaashi assures Bokuto before the alpha can ask him to stay.

Bokuto flashes Akaashi another blinding smile. "I won't be long."

Akaashi watches Bokuto as he prepares the man's drink and several other orders. The standard uniform seems too small on the alpha like his muscles are just screaming to be set free. Or maybe that's just Akaashi's own depraved thoughts begging for a peek under that white dress shirt. The black slacks Bokuto are wearing fit him snug, accentuating his broad thighs, and toned calves.

His phone vibrates on the counter, tearing him from his thirsty thoughts. There's a response from his best friend. Apparently, he was going to call the authorities if Akaashi didn't return his text by tomorrow. His best friend has always had a flair for the dramatic. Pocketing his phone, he goes back to his new favorite past time.

A part of Akaashi feels guilty for openly staring at the alpha like this. If anyone looked at him as if he were a piece of meat, he'd be ready to strangle them. In his defense, Bokuto seems just as interested in him. The omega isn't oblivious to the sly glances the alpha sends his way every so often. It's been a while since Akaashi has returned a person's interest. Aside from his demanding job, his own, personal preferences are the reasons why he's single and unmated. The thing is, Akaashi is highly picky about who he'll settle down with. At his age, he doesn't even bother dating anyone who doesn't meet those standards.

Physically, Bokuto is perfect. But for all Akaashi knows, the alpha could possess every character flaw that he can't tolerate. Tonight, none of that matters, though. He's just an overworked businessman in need of good conversation, maybe more.

Fifteen minutes pass. Finally, Bokuto returns. "My shift ends soon," he says, "We could grab a drink together if you'd like."

"How soon?" Akaashi glances at his watch, pretending to be busier than he actually really is at the moment. 

"Half an hour tops."

"That works." Turning around he searches the packed bar for somewhere to sit, preferably somewhere secluded from everyone else. Finding a booth tucked away in the back, he faces Bokuto again. "I'll be over there." He motions with his head.

Bokuto smiles. "I won't keep you waiting."

The booth Akaashi chooses is in an ideal location. It's perfect for isolating himself from the rest of the patrons yet it gives him the perfect view of a certain bartender. Right now, he's given a front row show of Bokuto's firm ass. Watching the stocky alpha bustle behind the bar, Akaashi thinks, is enough to make him forget about his shitty day at the office. 

Now, it has to be known that Akaashi isn't normally the equivalent to an omega who's on the cusp of his first heat. He's reserved, for the most part. Most people mistake his cool indifference for uninterest; though most of the time, Akaashi is uninterested. And, that isn't just in regards to romance. Akaashi finds himself uninterested about a lot of things, but when he finds something or someone that he likes - well, let's just say that it's hard for him to let go.

All of Akaashi's shameless ogling can be attributed to his nonexistent sex life. The last time he had sex… Well, he doesn't remember the last time he's had sex. With the demanding job he has, his social life has taken a major hit. Although he's particular about who he'll date, he isn't as picky about who he'll screw.

Yeah, yeah, pure omegas are preferred because alphas get all butthurt when their little possession has a track record. None of that matters to Akaashi. Long gone are the days of him trying to be accepted. He's no longer fifteen. He's twenty-four years old and he will do whatever he damn well pleases. If someone can't deal, they can fuck right off.

As promised, Bokuto doesn't keep him waiting long. A man who keeps his word is always attractive. Still, Bokuto apologizes for the wait which is also a positive. Considerate and sincere. Bokuto just keeps getting better and better.

Akaashi accepts the offered drink. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Bokuto-san?" he asks, twirling the glass in his hands.

"Oh, not at all!" Bokuto's eyes are wide and he's waving his hands in a placating fashion. "I just...well, you seemed pretty stressed when you came in."

"Working overtime at least three times a week will do that to you," Akaashi sighs, combing a hand through his curly hair, "Do you see a lot of weary businessmen in here often?"

"This is my first day tending the bar, actually."

"Really? You seem so experienced with bartending."

"Took a class on drink mixing. It comes in handy, especially for parties!"

"Ah, I bet."

Bokuto sets his drink aside, propping his elbows on the table. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm the assistant brand manager for a marketing company." But he did way more work than what was required of him. "Nothing too big," he adds.

"Nothing too big?" the alpha snorts, "That sounds amazing!"

Akaashi can feel the tension loosening in his shoulders. There's something refreshing about Bokuto. His expressive, sincere eyes pull Akaashi in, he can't look away. They keep the conversation going, jumping from topic to topic, Akaashi can't remember the last time he's talked this much with anyone who hasn't been his best friend. What he really enjoys about Bokuto is that the man listens. He doesn't interrupt Akaashi when he's speaking, and he listens with apt interest. Akaashi can't express how much he adores a man who listens to him.

Akaashi finds himself mildly devastated when he absently checks his wristwatch and notes the time. The bar will be closing soon and he has work in six hours. But he isn't ready for the night to end, and neither is Bokuto.

"I live close," Bokuto says as they're walking out of the bar, the alpha's hand on the small of the omega's back, "Or I can call you a cab. It's up to you."

Truthfully, Akaashi could call his own cab if he wanted seeing that he never got around to finishing his third drink and he's fully capable of making rational decisions. But he doesn't want to call a cab, he doesn't want to go home.

"How close is close?" asks Akaashi, his tone suggestive.

Bokuto's golden eyes lose the playfulness they've held all night, undergoing a drastic change. The heat in the alpha's gaze is unmistakable. Bokuto pulls Akaashi closer, tucking the omega at his side.

"Two blocks from here," he says, voice low and rough.

He pulls Akaashi closer to his side. They remain like that during the short walk to Bokuto's apartment. One could argue that Bokuto is simply shielding Akaashi from the chilly, December air but Akaashi thinks Bokuto just wants an excuse to touch him. Not like Bokuto needs an excuse. Akaashi agreed to go to the man's place because he wants Bokuto to touch him. And, if Bokuto is up for it Akaashi will be willing to allow the alpha to do more than that.

"This is me," says Bokuto, finally moving his hand from Akaashi's back but maintaining that closeness.

The door to the apartment is unlocked, Bokuto steps aside granting Akaashi entry first. Akaashi's heart beats spasmodically against his chest, a tingling sensation crawling beneath his skin. He's been fighting this urge all night but the moment Bokuto has the door closed and locked, he let's go.

Bokuto's arms find their way around Akaashi's slim waist as the omega kisses him. Stumbling, the alpha's back hits the door with a thud yet the kiss goes uninterrupted. Akaashi isn't sure what has come over him, he doesn't understand why he feels as though he'll combust if he doesn't get the alpha's cock inside of him fast. This isn't his heat, he knows that much. Whatever it is, Akaashi isn't complaining.

"I don't do this a lot," Akaashi gasps, tilting his head to the side to give the alpha better access to his neck, "Seriously, I don't. You're just…" His words trail off on a moan.

Bokuto has gone from peppering kisses on the omega's neck to sucking dangerously close to Akaashi's scent glands. The proximity of Bokuto's hot mouth to his glands and the threat of them being pierced at any moment has Akaashi's glands swelling, slick pooling in his boxers.

"I figured that." Bokuto slides the black coat off Akaashi's shoulders. His husky voice sends shivers down Akaashi's spine. "Lucky me."

This Bokuto is nothing like the Bokuto who Akaashi had drinks with at the bar. He has to admit that he likes the alpha's ability to alternate between adorkable and debauched. After his coat, the rest of Akaashi's clothing is removed, the alpha stripping him down to his boxers. Akaashi is eager to take this to the bedroom but of course, he has no idea where that is.

The lights are off in the apartment, only a sliver of moonlight seeps through the blinds, giving him an idea of where everything is but not enough for the omega to walk around like he owns the place. Thankfully, Bokuto seems to be reading his mind. Gathering the omega in his strong arms, he carries him down the dark hallway.

Akaashi is busying himself with Bokuto's earlobe, sucking the skin into his mouth, nibbling on it. That earns him a raspy curse from the alpha.

"Just you wait," Bokuto whispers, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Wait for what?" asks Akaashi, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. Gods, he sounds delirious. "What are you planning on doing to me, Bokuto-san?"

The alpha answers by gently placing him on the bed. Akaashi pouts; he was hoping Bokuto would throw him on the bed and then pounce on him. Instead, the alpha stands at the edge of the bed, slowly removing his clothes.

Unintentionally, Akaashi lets out a small whine of protest.

Bokuto shushes him. "This is what you wanted, right?" His coat drops to the floor. His fingers move to unbutton his dress shirt. "I saw how you watched me all night. You're dying to see what's under here, aren't you?"

Again, Akaashi's mouth betrays him. "Yes,  _alpha_!"

Bokuto's eyes, which look even more intense with the dim lighting in the room enhancing them, widen and then narrow. He hurriedly unbuttons his shirt, his little strip tease long forgotten. Akaashi sits up on his elbows with his thighs spread apart in waiting. Dressed in only a pair of grey briefs, Bokuto crawls on the bed.

Now Akaashi can see that Bokuto's tattoos cover both arms from shoulder to wrist. People with tattoos are typically affiliated with gangs but Akaashi will have to think of that later because Bokuto has his thumbs hooked in his boxers, sliding them off, revealing the omega's hardened, slickened cock. Carelessly tossing the underwear aside, Bokuto puts his large hands under the omega's thighs, pushing them back until his knees are near his head.

Akaashi can't recall the last time anyone has eaten him out and he thinks it's extremely unfair that he doesn't get to experience this at least once a week. The feel of Bokuto's fat tongue lapping up his slick and prodding his shuddering hole is divine. His hips jerk impatiently. They're eager to have that tongue pressed inside his core. Though what he really wants is something bigger and far more satisfying.

Bokuto nearly hits the mark when he presses his thumb inside the omega. Akaashi's spine raises off the mattress, his thighs closing slightly, bracing him for the welcome yet unexpected intrusion.

"Sorry," Bokuto says, kissing the tender flesh of the omega's inner thigh, "I can't help myself. You're just so beautiful, Akaashi."

Preening at the compliment, Akaashi whimpers, his thighs spreading again, presenting himself to the alpha.

Tonight and only tonight he belongs to Bokuto.

Bokuto's thumb and tongue work in tandem, unraveling Akaashi until he's nothing more than a blubbering mess of a man. He gathers a bit of his strength, just enough to demand Bokuto to fuck him. The alpha growls at the command, his instinct disapproving the omega's bossiness.

Sitting up, Bokuto flips Akaashi over, the omega's stomach and leaking cock pressed to the mattress. "This okay?" he asks, gripping the omega's hips and pulling his ass into the air, "It's okay if I mount you like this?"

"Gods, yes," Akaashi moans, his body is trembling with anticipation, "Please, mount me, alpha!"

Bokuto sucks his teeth. "You keep that up and I might just make you mine."

The thought of actually belonging to Bokuto, being his omega, isn't such a bad thought though it's fleeting. Akaashi reminds himself that this is nothing more than a one night stand.

"But I won't," Bokuto says, reassuring the omega. He touches the translucent scent patch on Akaashi's scent glands. "Can I take this off? I promise I won't bite, ya. I just wanna-"

"Take it off." Akaashi doesn't know why, but he trusts this alpha. "It's fine."

It's like the opening of Pandora's box. The scent blocker is removed, releasing Akaashi's sweet, intoxicating scent into the room, his arousal and submission making it all the more potent. Bokuto's head drops, a low, tortured groan escaping him.

"Fuck," the alpha curses, "This is gonna' be harder than I thought," he mumbles to himself.

Encouragingly, Akaashi wiggles his hips, pressing his wet heat to the head of the alpha's cock, beckoning Bokuto to take what's being offered rather than worrying about what he can't have. Bokuto may not be able to fully claim him but Akaashi will allow him to have a small piece of him. He reaches behind himself, taking the alpha's meaty cock into his hand, pressing it inside himself, uncaring of how slutty it may make him seem.

Again, Bokuto's primal side bristles at the omega's controlling nature. Taking his own cock into his hands, Bokuto makes sure he's aligned properly and then thrusts in. The power of the thrusts causes Akaashi to grip the pillow with both hands, his head tilting back, a loud cry escaping him. Bokuto sucks on Akaashi's scent glands to alleviate a bit of the pain and encourage the omega's inner walls to loosen to better accommodate his girth. Once Akaashi is loose enough, Bokuto stops holding back.

And, Akaashi is beyond grateful for it. He hasn't been mounted like this since...Fuck, Akaashi realizes that he's never been mounted before. The implication has always made him hesitant to allow such a thing what with this being one of the main breeding positions. But this is fine. Akaashi is on birth control. Plus there's something about Bokuto that makes Akaashi want to be mounted by the alpha, makes him want to  _submit_.

Maybe it's Bokuto's stature; not just his physical build. Bokuto isn't as tall as the typical alpha yet he's imposing nonetheless. Or maybe it's the alpha's scent. Akaashi loses his train of thought at the feel of the alpha's heavy balls slapping his ass. Bokuto is  _that_  deep inside him. So deep that Akaashi's insides are currently being rearranged.

Oddly enough, that imagery sends Akaashi over the edge. He comes on the black bedsheets, his small cock spurting and twitching with every spasm. Bokuto keeps fucking him, only slowing down to place hot, wet kisses on Akaashi's spine. Feeling boneless, Akaashi tries to sit up, tries to not seem like a ragdoll but it's futile.

When Bokuto comes inside of him, Akaashi purrs. His stomach feels so full and so warm, it's like a warm glass of milk before bed. Carefully, Bokuto eases out of him. While he goes to get a damp towel, Akaashi tries to stay up. He needs to go home so that he can prepare for another grueling workday. But then Bokuto comes back, cleans Akaashi off, and then pulls the omega against his chest, his fingers combing through Akaashi's dark curls.

Akaashi figures he can take a small nap for a bit.

* * *

Akaashi ends up sleeping longer than planned. Thankfully, his internal clock goes off two hours before he's scheduled to work the next morning. After prying his arm from Bokuto's grasp - a very difficult feat - he clumsily rolls out of the bed. He spares the sleeping alpha a final look, a fond smile gracing his features.

Last night was great but today is a new day. It'll be better if he left now and spares himself the morning after awkwardness. 

Akaashi finds his boxers in one of the far corners of the bedroom; a nicely decorated and furnished bedroom. But he doesn't have time to take in the decor or get a glimpse of what he's sure is a great view out the large windows. Hurriedly, he slips his boxers on, creeps out of the room, and finds his other clothes in the foyer.

Fully dressed, Akaashi takes out his phone and orders an Uber. While he waits on that, he finds a piece of paper and a pen. He leaves Bokuto a short note, thanking him for last night. His parents raised him to be respectable in all situations. One night stands are no exception although his parents have never explicitly said so.

The Uber arrives, and Akaashi leaves the apartment without another backward glance.

* * *

A little over a month later, Akaashi spends one Saturday evening watching old black and white romance films at his best friend's apartment. The two omegas are sitting on the floor of the living room on a makeshift pallet consisting of blankets and loads of pillows. Although, they're technically having a sleepover neither of them is going to actually label it as that.

Since both of them are extremely busy they try to schedule days like this, at least once a month, to give themselves a much-needed vacation from their demanding lives. Being the assistant branding manager isn't so bad. It's just that Akaashi works for a major bitch who constantly hounds him about this and that. Then there's his best friend, Oikawa Tooru, who works in Aerospace Engineering at JAXA which is telling on its own.

"You know what," Oikawa says once the movie ends, the end credits silently rolling in the background, "I think we should go out tonight."

The prospect of putting on clothes and going anywhere is enough to have Akaashi physically drained. "Can't we just watch another movie?" he asks, leaning forward to grab another sugar cookie, shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

Disregarding his friend's obvious disinterest, Oikawa jumps to his feet. "Nope! We get one day out of the month to be stress-free. We should celebrate not stay inside all day!" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Maybe you can find you an alpha to show you a good time~"

Unintentionally, Akaashi's mind takes him back to that night a month ago. Strong, calloused hands spreading him open, a thick, wet tongue in his ass. Clearing his throat, Akaashi clenches his thighs shut, his body heating up at the memory. 

"Where would we even go?" he asks, not fully giving in, "Last time we went clubbing we almost got into a fight, Tooru."

Because of a certain someone - Oikawa! - who got drunk and flirted with an alpha who was there with his girlfriend. Of course, Oikawa had no idea. Didn't help that the alpha flirted back. One thing led to another and Akaashi had to put a bitch in a chokehold because no one touches his best friend, and that's that.

Sheepishly, Oikawa grins. "Let the past stay in the past, Keiji." He starts dancing, bending down to take Akaashi by the hands. "Come on, it'll be fun! We can get really pretty and go dancing!"

Reluctantly, Akaashi allows Oikawa to pull him up but he refuses to engage the omega in his dance. "If we go anywhere, I'm wearing jeans." It was too damn cold for anything else.

"Deal," Oikawa easily agrees.

"Can I borrow something of yours?"

"Sure!"

Oikawa is in his closet looking for something for Akaashi to wear while Akaashi is in the kitchen searching for a snack. After eating an entire pack of cookies by himself, he should be full or at least satisfied but he's neither. Lately, Akaashi's appetite has been...strange. He thinks it's cause his heat is approaching. Before his last heat, he was craving steaks. Maybe this is just one of those things.

To his shock, there isn't anything sweet in Oikawa's cabinets. Well, perhaps that's because Akaashi has already eaten everything. Anyway, he moves to the refrigerator hoping to find something in there. Skimming over the contents, his eyes land on a small jar of pickles. Mouth watering, Akaashi licks his lips. Taking the jar out, he pops it open.

"These jeans will make your ass look great, trust me." Oikawa steps into the kitchen holding the jeans up. "I always wear them when I'm going to see Iwa-" He takes one look at Akaashi eating the pickles. "Since when do you eat pickles?"

Shrugging, Akaashi swallows before saying, "I don't know."

"You hate pickles."

"So do you but they're in your refrigerator." Akaashi doesn't mean to come off as defensive.

Oikawa notices but doesn't speak on it. "Iwa-chan eats them with his sandwiches. Something he picked up overseas." Pursing his lips, he sets the jeans on his shoulder, his hands settling on his hips. "You know, you ate all my snacks earlier and I wasn't gonna say anything cause I thought it was just stress. But now you're eating pickles!"

Akaashi fails to see what Oikawa is getting at. Irately, he sets the jar of pickles on the counter and slams the top down. "Is it a fucking crime to eat pickles?" he snaps. Why is he so annoyed all of a sudden? "I'm sorry," he quickly says.

"Keiji, are you pregnant?"

"You need to have sex to get-" Akaashi glances at the jar of pickles and then back at Oikawa. "Oh shit," he gasps.

Eyes widening, Oikawa's hands drop to his side. "That bartender...he didn't use a condom?"

"I can't remember."

"Even still, you're on birth control, right?"

That's right, but Akaashi is having trouble recalling the last he's actually taken his birth control. Work just gets so hectic at times that it slips his mind. He has trouble remembering what he ate yesterday let alone if he took his birth control when he was supposed to a month ago.

Akaashi's silence says it all.

Oikawa sighs, "Let's go get a pregnancy test to be on the safe side." He walks to Akaashi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "For all that we know, it can just be your heat. You know how unpredictable that can be. Besides, pickles don't automatically mean you're pregnant!"

His best friend is trying to comfort him, and as appreciated as it is, Akaashi thinks it's fruitless. As Oikawa said, Akaashi hates pickles. Also, Akaashi isn't big on junk food. He likes to indulge every so often but nothing like he has been doing for the past weeks. 

They leave the apartment and walk to the nearby drugstore. Picking up a shopping basket, Oikawa leads Akaashi to the second gender care aisle where everything from heat suppressants to scent blockers can be found. The aisle also has omega pregnancy tests for both males and females.

"How many do you want to get?" asks Oikawa.

"Three should do it."

"Different brands?"

"Yeah."

To be on the safe side, Oikawa gets four pregnancy tests because it can't hurt to be certain. Akaashi is fortunate that he is with his best friend right now. It's the only thing keeping him from a full-on panic attack. He's always been so careful, and responsible. A mistake like this is unacceptable for someone who is known for making sensible decisions. How could he have been so careless? 

"Okay," Oikawa says taking a deep breath, they're back in the apartment now in the bathroom, empty pregnancy test boxes scattered around them, "Are you ready?"

Akaashi has already peed on the four sticks. He's simply placed them face down whenever he was done, preferring to skip the wait and look at them all at the same time. Now that that time is here, he isn't as anxious. Still, it's best to get it over with.

"I'm ready," Akaashi says.

He picks up the first test, flipping it over. Unhappy with the results, he checks the second one and then the third. So far, they all say the same thing and he knows that the fourth test will as well. Despite that, Akaashi picks it up, hopeful that it'll tell him different. 

_Pregnant!_

Narrowing his eyes at the exclamation mark, Akaashi grits his teeth. "They're broken." He tosses it into the trash. "I'll just go to the doctor and get a blood test later."

Oikawa shakes his head. Picking up the empty box, he reads aloud, "Guarantees 99% accuracy."

"I'm the 1% then."

"Keiji."

"I can't be pregnant, Tooru." Akaashi covers his face with his hands, a scream threatening to escape. "I can't."

Oikawa kneels in front of the bathtub where Akaashi is seated on the ledge. "What are you afraid of? Being pregnant? Or being an umated omega who's pregnant?"

Eyes watering, Akaashi's lip trembles. "You know how my parents are, Tooru. They're already against me living out here on my own, unmated. They find out that I got pregnant after a one night stand…"

"Keiji, I know how serious this is but," Oikawa takes a deep breath and exhales, "fuck your parents." That seems like all he's going to say yet he continues."You've been on your own for years and you've been doing a damn good job of it! Remember your dad said you'd fail without an alpha taking care of you, you proved that bastard wrong!"

Nodding his head, Akaashi tries to blink away the tears. "You're right." He straightens up. "I'm an adult, dammit!"

"That's right!"

"And I don't need an alpha to take care of me or my baby!" Oh fuck, he's already claiming it as  _his_  baby. Well, that's because it  _is_  his baby. "I can do this on my own."

"You won't be on your own," Oikawa promises him, smiling, "I've always wanted to be a godparent."

Akaashi snorts, wrapping his arms around his best friends neck. "Who knows, you'll probably end up being the co-parent," he chuckles, "That's if Iwaizumi-san doesn't get jealous."

"Don't worry about Iwa-chan." He pauses. "You don't think Bartender-san will want to be in the baby's life? Are you planning on telling him, at least?"

That's one of the main things that Akaashi is worried about. His parents, he can deal with to some degree. Being rejected by Bokuto is another story, though. An alpha getting his omega pregnant is one of the most rewarding things but not all alphas are thrilled about it. Plus, Bokuto isn't his alpha, he's just some guy he met in a bar.

For all that Akaashi knows Bokuto is in a relationship by now. Anything can happen in a month..

Optimistic as always, Oikawa thinks otherwise. "I'm sure once Bartender-san finds out he knocked up a gorgeous and successful omega, he'll be begging to claim you. Or at least be in the baby's life. Remember, no matter what, you won't be raising the baby alone."

Akaashi considers himself lucky to have a friend like Oikawa.

* * *

He doesn't tell Bokuto about his pregnancy. At least not at that moment. For one, he doesn't have the man's contact information or his full name to look him up in the directory. There's also the need for something more tangible than a drug store pregnancy test. When Akaashi tells Bokuto, he doesn't want the alpha to even suspect that he's trying to deceive him.

Akaashi has heard stories of people using someone else's pregnancy test or sonogram to fake a pregnancy. He doesn't need the alpha thinking that he's trying to trick him into becoming his mate or financially support him. Not to seem condescending or anything but Akaashi makes enough money on his own so there's no need for him to try and trap a bartender.

However, Bokuto's apartment isn't the apartment of a bartender. Perhaps bartending is just his side job, something that he does here and there for extra money. A person who respects the hustle is always attractive in Akaashi's book. Any mate of his has to be hardworking, amongst other things.

Now that Akaashi thinks about it, he doesn't know much Bokuto. That night at the bar, the alpha had seemed more interested in getting to know Akaashi. Usually, others did the talking while Akaashi listened. Admittedly, it was refreshing to have someone listen to him. Again, he's reminded of how much he'd love that about Bokuto.

Curling up in his bed, Akaashi rubs his stomach. He hopes the baby will have Bokuto's vibrant eyes though if the alpha rejects him that'd be a painful reminder every time he gazes at his child. But that'd be quite alright. Akaashi already knows that he's going to love them no matter what.

And even if the idea of being with Bokuto, raising their child together, is very pleasant, Akaashi is going to be fine either way.

* * *

Life happens.

Nearly two months pass before Akaashi gets around to returning to the bar where Bokuto works; he hopes the alpha still works there. This early in his pregnancy, he isn't really showing but his stomach is no longer flat and his face is rounder. Oikawa always tells him that he's glowing but Akaashi doesn't see it.

The bar has fewer patrons during the day so he decides to stop by then. Even if Bokuto isn't at work, he can hopefully get the man's contact information. He's stalled enough. It's time for him to face reality.

"What can I get for ya?" asks the bartender who is most definitely not Bokuto, "Or would you like to know our specials?"

"No, thank you. I'm actually here looking for someone."

The bartender leans away from the omega, a neutral expression on his face. "You a cop?" He glances around the bar suspiciously. "I ain't seen nothing."

Well, that sounds like a lie but okay. Akaashi smiles to ease some of the tension. "No, I am not a cop. I am here for Bokuto-san. He works here, I think."

"What do you want with Bo'?"

"That is my business." Akaashi is growing impatient. "If he isn't here, could you give me his phone number so that I could reach him. It's very urgent."

Just then someone walks out from the kitchen. "Kuroo who are you harassing? That's why no one ever wants to come here!"

The guy, Kuroo, jerks his head toward Akaashi. "This omega here is looking for you. He says it's urgent."

Bokuto almost looks unrecognizable without his hair spiked up. The odd hairstyle was one of the first things Akaashi had noticed about the alpha the night they met. But that isn't to say that he doesn't like Bokuto's current hairstyle. Today, Bokuto is wearing his hair flat, framing his face. It looks freshly washed, the hairs wavy. He's still a Greek god incarnate, though.

Akaashi is carrying this alpha's baby, it's incredible.

"Hello, Bokuto-san," Akaashi greets shyly.

"Akaashi." Bokuto's eyes are wide and expressive, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You're back."

Bokuto says that as though he's been waiting for Akaashi to return to the bar since the night of their hook-up but Akaashi isn't going to get ahead of himself. The alpha's excitement at seeing him again is subject to change once he hears the news he has for him.

"Could we speak in private?" Akaashi flashes his eyes to Kuroo who is eyeing them both closely, almost like an attack dog ready to pounce.

"Sure thing." Bokuto turns to Kuroo, whispering something in his ear. Then he turns to Akaashi again. "We can talk in my office."

The omega walks behind the bar and follows Bokuto into the kitchen that is much bigger than he would have imagined. Passing through the kitchen, there's a small employee break room and an office across from it.

"You can sit here." Bokuto gestures to one of the chairs in front of the desk. He takes the other chair instead of sitting behind the desk. "I have to admit, I'm glad that you stopped by."

"Really?" Akaashi can't help but ask.

Bokuto turns his body, facing Akaashi, their knees almost touching. "I've been thinking about you since that night, honestly. Kinda hurt waking up alone." He pouts playfully. "Your note did soften the blow, though."

Smiling, Akaashi lowers his gaze. "I apologize for leaving like that. But, I had to get to work and I figured you'd want me gone by then, anyway."

"Why would you think that?" Bokuto sounds offended. Maybe he is. "I'd thought we hit it off nicely."

"We did!" Akaashi clears his throat. "I enjoyed our night but I assumed that we both knew that it was a one night stand."

Bokuto hums. It's clear that there is more he wants to say but he doesn't say it. "That's in the past. What would you like to discuss? I hear it's urgent."

Nervously, Akaashi fiddles with the sleeves of his coat. Up until now, he's been pretty confident in himself and his decisions. Oikawa and his other friends have been immensely supportive. He doesn't understand why it's so hard for him to face Bokuto now. He doesn't understand why his eyes are watering and his throat is tightening. Like every other oddity he's experienced in the recent two months, he blames it on his hormones.

"I'm sorry," Akaashi mumbles, bringing his hands up to wipe at his damps eyes, "I should have told you sooner but everything has been so hectic."

The feel of Bokuto's heavy hand on his back makes Akaashi's entire body warm. He never realized how much he missed the alpha's touch until now. Funny, they'd only known each other for one night yet, to Akaashi, it feels much longer than that.

"What's wrong, Akaashi?" Bokuto rubs circles into the omega's back. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

The alpha sounds so kind, so sincere that Akaashi actually believes him. Digging into his coat pocket, Akaashi takes out the folded paper and hands it to Bokuto. Keeping his hand on Akaashi's back, Bokuto unfolds the paper. 

Before Bokuto can fully read the form, Akaashi tells him, "I'm pregnant," he says.

Stiffening, the alpha drops his hand, depriving Akaashi of its warmth. He gives the omega a disbelieving look, and then he quickly glances at the form reading it. After a while, he confirms what Akaashi has told him.

"You're pregnant," Bokuto says flatly, "You're saying that it's mine."

Akaashi wants to punch the alpha in his face yet he reminds himself that that's a logical thing to ask. They had sex after only hours of knowing one another. How did Bokuto know that Akaashi didn't do that sort of thing on a regular? Still, the comment hurts.

"Of course, it's yours!"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure as hell sounds like it!"

Sighing, Bokuto sets the paper on his desk. Taking Akaashi's hands, he urges the omega to look at him. "I'm not accusing you of being promiscuous. I'm only shocked, that's all." He lifts one of the omega's hands, placing a kiss to his knuckles. "This is surprising, I'll admit, but I can't say that I'm disappointed."

Wait. Did Akaashi hear that correctly?

"You're not disappointed?" he asks for clarification, "You're not disappointed about knocking up some random omega?"

"Random omega? Akaashi you're…" Bokuto trails off like he's debating on what to say next. Continuing, he squeezes Akaashi's hand. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after that night. I hate that I never got your full name."

"Me too," Akaashi admits, "Not just because I'm pregnant with your baby. Before I found out I was pregnant, I thought about looking you up."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months?"

Bokuto nods his head. "We'll need to get you set up with the finest doctor in the city. I hear childbirth is more difficult for male omegas. Gotta take care of what's mine."

Naturally, Akaashi assumes that Bokuto is referring to the baby. "That won't be necessary, Bokuto-san. I can take care of everything. I just thought you should know. You are not obligated to be a part of the baby's life. I've made arrangements-"

"Arrangements?" Bokuto smirks. "You didn't think I'd want to take care of you and the baby."

"I'm not looking for a handout. We don't need to be taken care of especially if that's all you're planning on bringing to the table."

"Akaashi, I think you've misunderstood me."

"Explain it to me so that I'll better understand it, then."

"I want you as my mate."

"Huh?" Akaashi pulls a face, his previous demeanor vanishing. "You want me to be your mate?"

Bokuto smiles. "We don't have to rush into it because of the baby but ultimately that is what I want. We'll raise our pup...or pups...together. I know that there's a lot we need to learn about one another. I'm open to that if you are."

This isn't the response that Akaashi prepared himself for. He's been preparing for rejection, maybe even a little humiliation, but nothing like this. There has to be a catch.

"There is only one catch," Bokuto says, gently pulling his hands away, "It's about my job…"

Akaashi sighs. "I know that you probably don't make much as a bartender but as long as you're willing to be there for me and the baby, I can handle most of the expenses. I'll only require that you pinch in here and there. Maybe for diapers or something."

Throwing his head back, Bokuto laughs. He clutches his sides, his entire body trembling with laughter. "I'm not a bartender," he admits still laughing, "I only worked the bar that night cause one guy…" He stops laughing, face becoming serious. "Had an accident..." 

"Oh." Akaashi shifts in his seat. "So you're a temp worker?"

"Akaashi, this is my bar. I own it."

"You own it?"

"Yeah, along with other businesses around the city."

Although Akaashi would have been fine if Bokuto was nothing more than a bartender, it's a relief that the man is financially stable. That's one issue out of the way.

Relaxing, Akaashi idly rubs his stomach noting how the alpha's eyes follow the action. "What kind of businesses do you own, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto sits on the desk. "Different things," he answers vaguely.

There's a sudden knock at the door. Bokuto's face morphs into an annoyed scowl. Getting up, he walks to the door, answering it. Akaashi can hear Kuroo telling Bokuto that they have a situation. Whatever that means, it must be serious because Bokuto cuts their reunion short.

"My apologies, Akaashi," Bokuto says, helping the omega to his feet, "Duty calls. Let me walk you out, though."

Once again, Bokuto stands close to Akaashi as they walk out of the bar, his hand on the small of the omega's back. In the distance, Akaashi thinks he hears the sound of muffled screams but Bokuto's scent keeps him distracted. He thinks back to the night their baby was conceived, his glands swelling slightly at the memory.

"How'd you get here?" asks Bokuto, scanning the parking lot.

"My car is over there."

Bokuto walks him to his car. "Can I see you later?" He kisses the omega on the cheek. "There's still a lot we need to discuss."

Akaashi's entire face feels hot from that one kiss. "Of course."

He's in the car now. Bokuto is leaning on the open window. "I'll drop by around 9. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Let me write down my address."

"It's okay." Bokuto smirks. "I'll find you."

"How?"

"I saw your full name on the form. That's all I need."

Although Akaashi seriously doubts that, he'll entertain the alpha. "Ah, so you're a detective and a business owner?" He jokes.

Bokuto chuckles, "Not exactly."

"Hopefully I'll find out the truth if you ever find out where I live."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

At nine o'clock on the dot, Bokuto knocks on his door. Somehow Bokuto finds out where Akaashi lives with only his name. What is even more startling is that the alpha makes it past the front desk security without them notifying the omega. When Akaashi opens the door, Bokuto greets him with a bright smile. The alpha is wearing a black trench coat over his charcoal grey tailored suit, his hair is still flat but better styled than before. Akaashi tries not to stare too hard. 

"So, this is where you stay, huh?" Bokuto glances around. "I have a few associates who live here."

Standing to the side, Akaashi lets the alpha in. "Business associates?" He closes the door behind Bokuto.

"You can say that."

"Ah, I see. Can I get you something to drink?"

Disregarding the question, Bokuto circles his arms around Akaashi's waist, pulling the omega close. "How are you feeling? Baby giving you any trouble?"

Akaashi leans into the touch. He's been needing this attention. "Today is much better than yesterday. I don't feel so sick today."

They walk over to the couch, taking a seat. "Need anything?" Bokuto asks.

"What I need is right here."

The alpha nuzzles the omega, his soft purrs gentle and reassuring. Just to think, Akaashi thought the worst of this entire situation. Having the support of his friends is great but every omega wants an alpha to want them, they're hardwired to desire that acceptance. He's so happy that Bokuto seems to want this with him. But there is a lot that they need to discuss. The first thing being Bokuto's profession.

Akaashi decides to take a stab in the dark. "You're involved in illegal activities. Either solo or for a criminal organization."

The omega can feel Bokuto smiling against his skin. "Think bigger."

"Yakuza?"

"Yes, but I'm not involved with it, I'm the leader of a syndicate, Akaashi. Do you know what that means? For you? For our baby?"

No. No, Akaashi has no idea what that means. Not fully, anyway. But that's why Bokuto is here. He's here so that they can figure out how they're going to make the best of their situation.

"Does that scare you?" Bokuto asks when Akaashi doesn't say a word.

"I don't know," Akaashi admits, "I guess I'm still processing it."

"Take all the time you need."

"You know, you could have told me all this the night we met."

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm the head of one of the largest syndicates in the country. What about you?"

Akaashi laughs. Bokuto joins him.

Understandably, that isn't the kind of information that Bokuto can let slip during a first meeting, with a stranger no less. The only reason why he's even telling Akaashi this now is that the omega is carrying his child and according to Bokuto, he wants Akaashi to be more than just the mother of his child. He wants the omega as his mate. 

"Seriously," Bokuto starts, "Are you up for being a yakuza bride?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, you have a choice. I'm not going to kill you if you refuse."

"But, you'll take the baby away after I give birth."

Bokuto doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to. A part of Akaashi already has his mind made up. Obviously, there are still things to consider and they have a long way to go yet this is a start.

Akaashi lifts his head, gazing into Bokuto's eyes. "Will I be your only bride?" he asks.

"If I have you, why would I need anyone else? Of course, you'll be my only bride, Akaashi."

"Then, my answer is yes."

They kiss, sealing the promise. Akaashi's fingers tangle in Bokuto's hair, pressing the alpha closer, needing more of his mouth - more everything. This is going to be  _his_  alpha. He already feels like he's hit the jackpot. Akaashi knows, without a doubt, that Bokuto will make a fine mate. 

"You know," Bokuto says, kissing Akaashi's forehead, "I wanted you to be mine that night. Pregnant or not, I want you by my side."

And, Akaashi thinks that he's always felt the same way. He's wanted Bokuto for more than just a good fuck. In the past, he just couldn't bring himself to admit that. But he doesn't have to lie to himself anymore. There's no longer that crippling fear of rejection holding him back. 

"But, I have to admit, I'm pretty stoked that I knocked you up!" Bokuto laughs. 

Akaashi smiles. "How about we practice for our second one," he purrs seductively, "It's not too early is it?"

The alpha's eyes darken, a hint of his more dangerous side shining through. "It's never too early for that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End? ;)


End file.
